This invention relates to an automatic fitting device for automatically fitting an elastic annular ring on a circumferential groove which is formed on an article such as piston or the like.
Conventionally, an elastic annular ring such as seal ring or the like has been fitted on a circumferential groove of an article such as piston or the like by enlarging or elastically deforming the ring with the fingers of a worker, fitting the ring on the article, and inserting the same into the groove, thus, the fitting operation is difficult and troublesome. A conically shaped fitting jig is proposed, wherein the elastic ring can be relatively easily fitted on the groove of the article by using the jig. It is desirable to automatically perform the fitting operation, but if the fitting jig is secured or connected to the main body of fitting device, the connecting portion will hinder a continuous supply of elastic rings to the fitting jig. Therefore, in the prior art, the conically shaped fitting jig has been supported by the worker.